pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Zigzagoon
Zigzagoon (Japanese: ジグザグマ Ziguzaguma) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Zigzagoon is a raccoon-like Pokémon with a brown and tan zigzag pattern on its fur. Its front paws are white, and its back legs are brown. Zigzagoon also has small brown eyes. Evolution Zigzagoon evolves into Linoone at level 20. Game info Game locations | pokemon=Zigzagoon| rubysapphire=Routes 101, 102, 103, 104, 110, 116, 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 123, Petalburg Woods| rsrarity=Common| emerald=Routes 101, 102, 103, 118, and 119| erarity=Uncommon| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Route 202| dprarity=Swarm| platinum=Route 202| ptrarity=Swarm| heartgoldsoulsilver=Sprout Tower, Tin Tower, Burnt Tower (Hoenn Sound) , Safari Zone | hgssrarity=Rare| blackwhite=Trade| bwrarity=None }} Side game locations | Pokemon=Zigzagoon| RS Pinball=Forest| Trozei=Secret Storage 12 Endless Level 25 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| PMD1=Mt. Steel (1F-5F)| PMD2=Foggy Forest (1F-11F)| Ranger1=Lyra Forest| }} Pokédex entries | name=Zigzagoon| ruby=Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see.| sapphire=The hair on Zigzagoon's back is bristly. It rubs the hard back hair against trees to leave its territorial markings. This Pokémon may play dead to fool foes in battle.| emerald=Rubbing its nose against the ground, it always wanders about back and forth in search of something. It is distinguished by the zigzag footprints it leaves.| firered=A Pokémon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in everything, so it always zigs and zags.| leafgreen=A Pokémon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in everything, so it always zigs and zags.| diamond=It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.| pearl=It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.| platinum=It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.| heartgold=It gets interested in everything, which is why it zigs and zags. It is good at finding items.| soulsilver=It gets interested in everything, which is why it zigs and zags. It is good at finding items.| black=It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground.| white=It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. |black 2= It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. |white 2= It walks in zigzag fashion. It is good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. |x= It walks in zigzag fashion. It's good at finding items in the grass and even in the ground. |y=A Pokémon with abundant curiosity. It shows an interest in everything, so it always zigzags.}} Trivia Etymology Zigzagoon's name is a portmanteau of the words "zigzag", referring to both the pattern on its fur and its habit of walking in zigzags, and "raccoon". Origins Zigzagoon is most likely based on of the appearance of a raccoon. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Brown Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon